Sweet Dreams, Mr Frodo
by Orangeblossom-Foxburr
Summary: Sam has a nightmare, Frodo comforts him, and sweet dreams follow... even into times of waking.


Title: Sweet dreams, Mr. Frodo.

Author: Evil Lil' Hobbit

Pairing: Frodo/Sam

Rating: R

Summary: Sam has a nightmare, Frodo comforts him, and sweet dreams follow... even into times of waking.

Disclaimer: Every thing in this story was invented by J.R.R Tolkien... except, of course, for the sex. Even so... nobody pays me for writing that.

Setting: This is set sometime before they (Frodo and Sam)... 'acquire' Smeagol as a guide, yet after the breaking of the Fellowship. So somewhere in Emyn Muil.

Author's Notes: I don't know what possessed me to use this as a title; I just thought it sounded cute... -

Feedback: Is craved!

* * *

"Frodo!" Sam sat up, his body drenched in sweat.

"Sam?" called a concerned voice from somewhere near him. It was to dark to tell where the voice was coming from, so Sam had to grope around in search of his master. Finally, Sam's hand brushed against Frodo's knee, allowing Frodo to pull Sam close. "Whatever is the matter, Sam dear?" Frodo murmured as he cradled the somewhat shaken Sam in his arms, and ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Nothin', Mr. Frodo, I just had a nightmare is all," Sam replied, though he snuggled against Frodo none the less. "Sorry for waking you."

"Hush, Sam, it doesn't matter," Frodo soothed, kissing Sam's forehead. "Come, sleep with me, I feel we could both use the company."

"If you're sure," said Sam, a bit more eagerly than intended, as he reached out for his blankets and other things.

"Of course I am sure, Sam," there was a definite hint of amusement in Frodo's voice as they both settled down together, sharing their blankets. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered as they both drifted to sleep.

When Frodo awoke the next morning, he realised he had his back to Sam, and Sam's arm was draped lazily around his waist. There was one other thing Frodo noticed... something hard digging into his back. At first Frodo thought it was just a rock and so, reached back to get rid of it, with every intention of returning to sleep, as it was not yet dawn. But, as Frodo made to push it aside he realised exactly what 'it' was, and quickly withdrew his hand. Sam was aroused. The very thought made Frodo blush severely. He thought of what to do, and in the end thought it best to wake Sam. Frodo rolled over to shake Sam awake. However with Sam's arm around his waist, Frodo couldn't properly distance himself. So the instant Frodo was facing Sam he felt 'it' rub against him, making him blush deeper and causing Sam to mutter in his sleep.

"Sam, wake up, Sam," Frodo whispered, giving Sam's shoulders a shake. Sam murmured something and his eyelids fluttered. "Come on, Sam, please wake up." Frodo pleaded.

"Mmm, Mr. Frodo?" Sam yawned, blinking up at Frodo tiredly.

"Uh, Sam, you have a bit of a problem," Frodo muttered, unsure of how to tell Sam what exactly the problem was.

"What?" Sam looked confused. Frodo not being able to explain himself rubbed his pelvis against Sam to prove his point. Sam moaned softly, then his eye's grew wide and he turned as red as a beetroot. He rolled over so his back was to Frodo. "I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo. I must've been dreaming."

"What were you dreaming about?" Frodo asked before he could contain his curiosity.

"I'd rather not say," Sam muttered, looking most severely embarrassed.

"You can tell me, Sam, after all, look at what we have gone through together."

"I still rather-" Sam began, but then he thought, maybe it would be best to speak the truth. He rolled onto his back. "Alright, Mr. Frodo, if you must know, I was dreaming about... about you."

Frodo laughed, "Okay, you've made your point, you'd rather not say."

Sam began to look ashamed and Frodo realised he was telling the truth.

"R-really? You were dreaming about me... and that's what caused-?"

"Yes," Sam replied in a tiny voice.

"Do you dream about me often?"

Sam nodded, and Frodo suddenly flung his arms around him. Sam looked startled, but as he looked into his master's eyes, Sam had an irresistible urge to kiss him. He cautiously leaned forward until their lips gently brushed. Frodo didn't pull away and this encouraged Sam to kiss him deeper. Frodo felt Sam's tongue flicker against his lips, so Frodo opened his mouth, inviting Sam's tongue in. Sam's tongue slithered in and their tongue's met. So, in their passionate embrace, they stayed for a while. When they finally broke apart for air, they looked breathlessly at each other. Then they began to undress each other hastily, discarding their clothes recklessly.

"Sam," Frodo whispered desperately, as he was quickly becoming aroused himself.

Sam didn't need Frodo to finish the sentence to know what was being asked of him, so he did as requested, shifting to a position comfortable for the both of them, before entering Frodo. Frodo felt the breath still in his throat for a moment.

"Sam, it hurts," he finally managed to pant, gritting his teeth, his fingers and toes clenching.

"It'll be all right, Mr. Frodo, just relax," Sam assured him. "It'll stop hurting eventually and I'll be as gentle as possible."

"Yes, Sam, I trust you," Frodo nodded, his eyes closed, a slight pained expression on his face.

Sam decided to talk Frodo through what he was doing, considering he was doing it to Frodo from behind, so Frodo couldn't see even if his eyes were open. "I'm going to start moving, now, Mr. Frodo, just slowly at first. Are you sure this is what you want?" He sounded hesitant.

"Of course I am sure, Sam," There again was that hint of amusement in Frodo's voice.

"Right," Sam concentrated, being careful not to hurt his master as he pushed forward slowly with his hips. There was no sign that Frodo was in any more pain, so Sam withdrew slightly before pushing slowly in again. This time his efforts drew a small gasp from Frodo. "It hurts?" Sam whispered urgently, afraid he'd caused his master pain. Frodo shook his head.

"Not at all... please, Sam, don't stop," Frodo begged. Sam obeyed, thrusting in again, and again, and again. On the third thrust Sam was rewarded. Frodo's lips parted and a moan escaped them. The noise reverberated around them and sent shivers through out Sam. Frodo now began to rock his body in accordance with Sam's thrusts. So, as Sam thrust forward Frodo would push back, forcing Sam deeper. Frodo moaned again as Sam bent over him and began kissing the back of his neck. Frodo's eyelashes fluttered slightly, not having opened his eyes the entire time. Sam's breathing became laboured as his pace quickened, and Frodo's moans became more frequent.

Sam noticed Frodo was murmuring something as he rocked. He lent forward trying to hear what it was. He heard his master's muttering and smiled. Frodo was repeating, "Oh, Sam, oh, Sam, oh, Sam..." over and over quietly.

As Sam watched his master, Sam noticed one of Frodo's hands had strayed between his legs and he was proceeding to stroke himself. At that very moment he felt a change in Frodo. All Frodo's muscles began to tense as if he were about to burst, his mouth fell open, his free hand clawed at the ground, and a slight frown began to wrinkle his forehead.

"Faster, Sam," Frodo groaned, and then Sam realised. Frodo's rocking was harder and faster, as were Sam's movements.

Frodo arched up with a cry of Sam's name, which brought on Sam, who finished similarly, crying Frodo's name to the dawn. Frodo's body slowly relaxed again and with a slight sigh he tilted forward and rested his sweaty forehead to the ground. Frodo's hand withdrew from between his legs, and made to reach out for his cloak. Sam pulled out of Frodo and sat back on his hunches, waiting for his panting to subside. Sam smiled as he picked up Frodo's cloak and wrapped it around him, before pulling him into a hug. Sam lowered them both back onto the ground, and gave a sigh of contentment. Frodo briefly looked up at Sam and gave him a weary smile.

"We would look quite a sight if anyone were to stumble upon us," he laughed.

"I suppose we would," Sam murmured, also chortling quietly.

"Sam, I truly am glad you are with me," Frodo whispered as he fell asleep with his head resting on Sam's broad, chest, his pale skin glimmering with sweat, more so against Sam's darkly tanned skin.

"As am I," Sam replied to no one in particular, kissing the sleeping Frodo on the head. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Frodo."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? It was my first time writing in such a descriptive way. And my first time writing Frodo/Sam.

Also if anyone has any Lord of the Ring's fanfic requests, I'd love to hear them, get ideas on what to write. )

But I must say, male SLASH is my speciality. Can't really write straight stuff of this... measure, not that it's needed on this site, eh? And I've never written femslash. I can also tone it down, as it were.


End file.
